Benutzer Diskussion:Sasuke der Ninja
bitte Vorschau Taste benutzen.DarkPain14 16:09, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) wenn du dir die Charakter box von Yamato richtig an siehst wird dir sicherlich auffallen das under Sonstiges richtiger Name Tenzou steht. und solche sachen solltest du auf die Diskusssionseite des jeweiligen Artikels machen. --Revan55 17:05, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) 7 Kiri Schwertkämpfer wie ich gerade gesehen habe hast du bei einem neuen Beschworenen geschrieben, dass sein Schwert Fang heißt. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Fang der englische Name ist. Auf der Forumseite von Kapitel 523 habe ich die Namen der Schwerter geschrieben.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 13:56, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) bitte keine englischen namen der gegenstände aus dem manga verwenden (wegen "fang"). die japanischen namen sind bekannt und werden hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'johnny/ジョニー']](Dissi) 13:57, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Synchronsprecher Ja kannst mir helfen, ich arbeite da im laufe der Woche dran, kannst mir dann sagen wie es aussieht und verbesserungsvorschläge machen wenn du willst. Gruß-Shikamaru- 14:19, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Also ich bin jetzt fertig, wie findet du die Seite jetzt? Gruß-Shikamaru- 14:39, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) weil in dem artikel kotetsu schon verlinkt wurde, doppelte verlinkeungen sind nich gern gesehen[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 17:52, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- hab das von dir hochgeladene anbu bild entfernt, da das gleiche bild bereits hier hochgeladen ist. im artikel ANBU zu sehen. kannst einfach dieses verwenden, da es in besserer quali ist. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:49, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- alle infos aus dem manga, die nach dem deutschen stand passieren, müssen gespoilert sein (chojis 16 generation). hab das bereits behoben, pass aber in zukunft auf. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 14:56, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- @symbole und zeichen: ja schon, aber das passiert eben in 533. für den deutschen stand bleibt diese behauptung bis dahin gültig. weil es ja für zeichen des nara-clans gehalten wurde. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 09:42, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- man muss ja nicht unbedingt etwas nochmal hochladen wenn es das im wiki bereits gibt. das bild mit sasukes dunklem wesen gibts hier im wiki schon. habs deshalb bei dir ausgetauscht. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:47, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- wozu noch eins davon? :/ wir haben doch schon ein bild was absolut reicht. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 14:18, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) RE:Avatar Hiii Sasuke welches Bild meinst du den genau: Das vom SB hab ich von hier ist der animalische Pain. Wenn de das andere Bild meinst das ist Fan-Art vom FF ist Rikku. Siehste aber nur im neuen Wikia-Look. xP gruß [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 21:19, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- weil tobi sasuke vielleicht angelogen hat/anlügt. hast du an diese möglichkeit gedacht? [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 11:08, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- die folgen habe ich von "animetake.com" ...dort ist es aber kein stream zum anschauen, sondern man muss die folgen erst downloaden. achte darauf, dass du die folge in 720p runterlädst, ist von der quali her ja höher als 480p. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 15:51, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :TOR ist ein download per torrent. das geht wenn du z.B ein programm wie "uTorrent" hast. damit gehts schneller halt. aber du kannst auch ganz normal per DDL vom "Megaupload" oder was auch immer dort steht die folge runterladen, dauert vielleicht ein bisschen länger, aber im endeffekt hast du so oder so die folge. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:34, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::meinst du "mkv"-format? das sind nicht die computer, die das nicht lesen können, sondern einige programme können das nicht. z.B. "splash lite"-player kann das. hier kannst du es kriegen: "splash-lite.softonic.de" [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 17:05, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) es war zu groß und hatte zu viel drauf, die sind qualitäts mäßig gleich, nur da das jetzige vergrößert wurde wirkts unscharf, aber auf klein sehen beide gleich aus[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 15:05, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) war ein ersetztes manga bild un hat in kontext gepasst, dein jetziges is zwar gut aber entspricht nicht der mangavorlage[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 15:08, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) abgesehen von den Fillerfolgen weicht der anime kaum vom manga ab, außerdem sieht man in seinem Profilbild sein Sharingan gut genug, aber für den Artikel nehmen wir dieses Bild, da es ein mangabild 1:1 ersetzt hat[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 15:16, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) du lädst foto in originalgröße 1240:720 hoch, das nehmen wir sowieso nicht an, außerdemu musst du dabei sehen, dass wenn du fotos hochlädst, die nich di egleiche quali haben wie vorher sonst hats keinen sinn, aber das größte manko bei dir ist, dass du die originalgröße der bilder hochlädt[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 15:23, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) was hasten für fotobearbeitungsprogramme[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 15:30, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) uff kp^^, ich nutze ja photoshop^^, frag mal johnny, der macht das glaube ich mit paint[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 15:37, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) photoshop cs5 extendet edition[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 15:43, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- erst muss ein bild davon in sehr guter quali her, so wie das was jetzt drin steht. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 15:24, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :klar, gibts dort einige bilder von sasuke, aber es muss ein klares her, nicht so ein verschwommenes wie du es zuvor hochgeladen hast. dass da der hintergrund zu sehen ist, ist kein problem. es muss halt ein gutes und klares bild sein. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 15:46, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- ja, "wusstestdudass" ist noch aktiv. hier kannst du unter vorschläge oder unter diskussion deine vorcshläge präsentieren. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:32, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Spiele ja, es sieht echt gut aus. kannst die übrigen spiele auch so ausschmücken wenn du kannst. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:49, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) bilder löschen habe mitbekommen, dass du um die löschung eines bildes gebeten hast. einen löschantrag kannst du mit bzw. der einfügbaren Vorlage stellen.Omoi89 17:50, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) unterschrift kannst du mir verraten, wie man so ein kleines bild bei seiner unterschrift hinbekommt? Omoi89 17:41, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Tabellen hab jetzt dir so eine tabelle gemacht. und dort die ersten drei reihen hinzugefügt damit du siehst wie du jede zeile dann alleine fortsetzen kannst. hab halt sie so übernommen wie sie auf der seite war, die du mir gezeigt hast und die farben deinen vorstellungn angepasst. ich hab da also nicht wirklich was neues erstellt, da so ziemlich jede art von tabellen in wikis bereits erstellt worden ist, man kann die tabellen nur noch an eigene vorstellungen anpassen und verändern und erweitern. wie man das macht? durch probieren und rumexperimentieren ^^ (zumindest wars bei mir so bis ich damit mehr oder weniger klar kam). wie man steckbriefe erstellt? schau dir die quellcodes von z.B unseren steckbriefen der dörfer etc und vielleicht meinem steckbrief auf meiner seite <- den habe ich mir aber direkt als quellcode zusammengebastelt weil für solchen keine vorlagen gibt, weil für den für wiki nicht brauchbaren inhalt werden auch keine vorlagen erstellt, ist klar. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:05, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :was für einem logo und für was? aber an sich kann man ja alle bilddateien in 100px| setzen und die zahl (in diesem fall 100) kann man beliebig verändern, so dass das bild dann dementsprechend groß bzw klein ist. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:26, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- na ja, das logo ist hier im monobook auf dem bild selbst und dieses bild hat ernie erstellt, es ist 800×150 pixel groß. und dieses einfache logo ist 250×65 px groß. ich schätze du musst einfahc das bild kleiner machen. aber was logos angeht musst du dich schon an ernie wenden. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:12, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) also es wird mich schon eine weile koste, schätze ich. du willst also auf der hauptseite nur 2 sektionen haben? das kann man schon schnell machen, aber bei uns sind noch die einzelnen vorlagen, die in den sektionen dargestellt sind. das heißt, du musst dir schon im klaren sein, wie du alles haben möchtest, so dass die vorlagen dafür vielleicht erstellt werden müssen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:53, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :inwieweit ist sie kaputt? wie ich sehe, hast du dir bereits selbst ne navi auf HP aufgebaut. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:14, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) SB Klar, kann ich machen, du willst es also von Alter bis hin zu Dorf, oder wie weit willst du es haben (was soll drin stehen) ?.[[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 18:06, 27. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Bearbeitung bitte bearbeite die artikel mit neuen infos solange nicht bis das neue kapitel in englisch komplett erscheint (spoilerregeleung!). außerdem pass genau auf WIE du sie bearbeitest, denn zumindest bei zwei deinen bearbeitungen (shisui und mangekyou sharingan) hast in den tabellen etwas falsch eingegeben oder eingestellt, womit diese artikel nach deiner abspeicherung nicht mehr normal bearbeitet werden konnten (man konnte oben nicht auf bearbeiten, versionen oder sonstiges gehen können). hab das jetzt korrigiert, sei bitte in zukunft vorsichtiger und wenn du nicht weißt wie die spoiler und spoiler-tags eingesetzt werden, dann lasse es lieber bis das ein anderer tut, damit solche fehler im quellcode nicht mehr entstehen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 11:59, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) was für ein "zum hauptartikel"? was soll es sein? :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:45, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- also schüler wäre z.B: Gakusei, und Lehrling z.B: Deshi oder Teishi oder Minarai. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:32, 1. Sep. 2011 (UTC)